


"Sunshine on a Cloudy Day" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #3: Cloud

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Sunshine on a Cloudy Day" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #3: Cloud

Kurt stood at the window of his loft looking out. The sky was a wide expanse of gray, and raindrops tapped gently against the glass of the window. He loved it when the weather was like that. Some may have considered it a bit of a downer but he always saw it as comfort weather.

He would find himself a nice place on the couch, with a cup of warm tea, and curl into a good book for the rest of the day. Kurt loved how comforted it made him feel, especially since he had recently ended a long term relationship with a man he had thought was “the one.” 

Nathan had been everything he had ever wanted in a guy. He was extremely good looking (high cheek bones, adonis abs, bright green eyes, and a killer smile) and he had seemed nice enough. They had met at Rachel’s house warming party she threw for herself when she moved into an upscale apartment, after signing on to doing her current role on Broadway. Kurt had thought it was all so perfect, and everything had been going well for the year they were together (he had even invited Nathan to move in.)

It all ended, however, when Kurt came home early from the Vogue offices wanting to surprise Nathan with a romantic dinner, but instead Kurt had unwittingly walked in on his boyfriend in bed (their bed) with another man.

Kurt had felt himself go completely cold and he had told Nathan to get out. 

It was over.

That had been over two weeks ago, and it still hurt to think about. 

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and he forced himself off the couch.

He pulled open the door and felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

Standing in front of him was a very attractive and in that moment a very wet and soaked man with the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Um…Can I help you?” Was all Kurt could get out. 

The man’s shoulders sagged, making him look completely defeated, “Hi, my name’s Blaine. I um, just moved in down the hall, and I guess I forgot my key this morning along with apparently my cell phone as well when I left for work and now I’m locked out of my apartment. Long story short I wanted to ask if I could maybe use your phone to call the super to see if he could come let me in? I don’t have to come inside if you’re uncomfortable, I can stand out here and—“

“Okay.” Kurt said cutting the man’s rambling off. 

The man, Blaine, smiled at that and Kurt could feel a part of himself melting at the sight of it.

Oh yes, Kurt Hummel definitely loved it when it was cloudy, because it made the bright moments so much easier to spot.


End file.
